Girlfriend? Nani!
by Katie-Lyn Chibi-chan
Summary: Natsume never wanted a girlfriend but one day his mom calls and thats when everything goes haywire! rated T for swearing and caution! New characters! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Girlfriend?!?!?!?!?!? Nani!?!

Ages

Natsume & Mikan:16

Every one else: 16-17

Teachers:30-50

Yo~nya! Welcome my BFFL & Fave Character Tsukiyomi Ikuto! *plays Falling Inside The Black*

Ikuto: Yo. Hey Yuki. *pats head*

Hi Ikuto~nya! *huggles*

This is my 1st Gakuen Alice Fanfic~nya! Sowwy Ikuto it's not Amuto~nya.

Ikuto: It's ok. Just update those others!

Mou Ikuto's mean! *cries*

Ikuto: Sorry…

Ok!!!!!!!!!!! On wit de stowy~nya!!!

Ikuto: She said On with the story. Yuki does not own GA or SC

* * *

No one's POV!

His dreaming

Hn. Don't eat my "RAMEN!" Natsume yells the last part.

"Just a dream no one ate my ramen…"(Inside joke I'll explain at end of story)

He puts his uniform on while walking to his phone. '12:00!? I slept that long! And 17 missed calls?!' He thinks/yells. "Ruka,Tsubasa,Anna,Hotaru,Mom,Yuki…(put myself in story!)…..Wait…MOM!?" He listens to the voicemail.

"Hi honey. Well jut calling to see if you're ok…if you have friends…a GIRLFRIEND…well we hope you do 'cause even Miki has a boyfriend and you should have a girlfriend…we can't wait to meet her! We'll see you Thursday! Bye!" "G-g-g-GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?! Crap! Thursday? That's tomorrow! I'll ask Ruka, maybe he would know what to do.

**1 hour later**

"Ruka!" he shouts to his best friend. "Nani Natsume?" Ruka asks. "Can you help me?!" He shouts. "Dude my ears are BLEEDING! What's the prob?" "My mom she's coming and she want me to introduce her to my 'girlfriend' but I don't have one! Help Meeee!" "Ok ok! Geeze! I do know someone who might be willing to pretend if you pay her." "Really! What's her name! I'll pay her $30 per hour!" "Yeah she'll do it. She's my GF's best friend. Her names Sakura Mikan."

**Ok so the 'Don't eat my ramen!' was me at a slumber party and my friends video taped it. I had this really weird dream of me eating ramen and some dude ate it so I yelled at him don't eat my ramen! But apparently I yelled it in my sleep and woke up while saying Ramen so yeah.**

**Natsume/Ikuto: You sleep talk? **

**Yeah. Eheh…**

**Ikuto: Cute. **

**Natsume: Whatever. **

**Ikuto: You made her sad!**

**Natsume: So?**

**:'( Now I'm sad! You big A**hole!**

**Ikuto: Now ya tell him! :D**

**Natsume: Don't you dare call me an a**hole! *Flame* I WILL Burn you. **

***whips out flamethrower* Oh yeah!**

**Natsume: A flamethrower? You think that piece of SHIT scares me. You couldn't burn me if you TRIED!**

**Just try me! *flips it on***

**Both: *Fight with no one winning.***

**Ikuto: Review and root for whom ever you want to win! If you don't review she'll cry.**

**Review pwease~nya! XD **


	2. Iku's Bday! Srry I still hav not updated

All I want to say is HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Thank you.


	3. Awesomely Awsome! Yuki comes!

Hey! I'm back finally! If you're wondering about Ikuto's B-day it was 12-1-09 He's now 21! **21!** Man Ikuto you're old!

Iku: Am NOT!

L: Meh.

Iku: You're 22!

L: So!

Near: I DON'T CARE!!!!!!1

Ok back to the stowwy!  
Near:Yuki does not own Death note, GA, or SC in anyway!

RECAP!

"Yeah she'll do it. She's my GF's best friend. Her names Sakura Mikan."

End RECAP!

________________________________________________________________________  
"Mikan can you come to Café de Sweets. Now?" Ruka calls her.

"Sure! Be there in 15min." I here this sweet angelic voice.

"By the way can I bring my sis?"

"Whatever. Whats her name?"

"Yuki! Wait you never met her!" Hm, Snow or happiness?

"No."

"Oh ya she's adopted. We adopted her last night."

**15 min.**

"Where is she?" I asked Ruka.

"IDK?"

**20 min. Later.**

"Sorry! Yuki wouldn't leave so here friends had to drag her."

"Let me go, you bunch of ASSHOLES!"

"Now Yuki we don't say those things to friends, only people who hurt you." A mans voice says like he's talking to a three year old.

"Yow! She bit me!" Another guy says.

"Yuki!" And another man!

"I don't care! Give me that lollipop! You don't deserve it!" The girl yells.

Suddenly three guys two who look about 19-20 and one boy about 15-16 come in literally DRAGING a girl on the floor. She has pinkish red hair with black tips, brown black eyes, and a key around her neck. She's wearing baggy jeans and a white dress shirt that look to big for her. She also had black vans on. Wait…. Does she have cat ears and…a…TAIL?!?! o.0 She looked about Ruka and my age. Then I saw the girl from before who apologized. She was gorgeous! She had brown eyes and brown/orange hair about waist long. She wore a red dress and black pumps. Her hair was held in pigtails.

Ruka immediately goes for the girls cat ears.

"Don't. Touch. The. Ears!" Wow she didn't fall for Ruka. He's great with animals.

"S-Sorry." Ruka needs to toughen up more.

"Ikuto! He touched my ears!"

"Sorry she's very sensitive about her ears. It's ok…shh…" Wow he calmed her down fast!

"Well Mikan you need to go to Natsume's house to set up. I think that his parents will most likely come early to surprise Natsume." The guy with the candy said.

"Dude why are you eating candy?"

"You're brain works better with sugar. And as they say… you are what you eat." *smirk*

Did he just SMIRK at me?!?!?

"You should get going. L's right."

"L? What a stupid name! What does it stand for?"

"It's just L! And don't Ever make fun of his name!" Dud the neko's scary. Even for me.

** Natsume's house. **

"Ja ne!" Neko said. Finally she's gone.

"Natsume, where do I put my stuff?" Mikan shouts from across the room. "In my room!" I shout back. "Thanks!" Damn she's stupid, but cute. And something seems to be drawing me to her. Damn stop thinking stupid thoughts! Damn got to go!

*Natsume runs to bathroom*

Mikan's POV

Ding Dong! "Natsume they're here!"

"Crap!"

"Natsume…."

"Like what ya see?"

"Yea-No! Pull you're pants up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Natsume we're coming in." A lady says. Must be his mom.

And…..He…..Trips….

On my dress and now he's on top of me. Not to mention that the straps on the dress fell down showing more cleavage than needed.

"Crap!"

"Natsume are you- nevrmind."

"I thought you do that in a room Natsume?" His dad says.

Natsume gets off pulling me with him.

"Sorry dad I just tripped and she tried to catch me."

"SURE Natsume. Sure…" His father says.

"Um..Sooo what's her name?" His mother asks.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hyuuga." I say as politely as possible.

"Oh! Thank you so much! Nice choice Natsume! She's so sweet!"

I just smile at the comment. Natsume was sooooo trying hide a blush.

"So, what do you think of Natsume ,'lil girl." His dad questions.

Crap I'm screwed.

_Crap she's screwed_.

"Um…*blush*…He's… _A total perv!_... Sweet, caring and handsome."

_Why did I say that! It just seemed __right…__ huh. Maybe I do like him..God damn it I've only known him for 3 hours!_

"And what do you think of Mikan, Natsume?" His mom asks.

"Uhh…She's…._So stupid!_...Sweet, nice, funny, and cute."

_What the fuck! Those words just came out of my mouth! Am I……No that cant be right……I have three options. 1 Her stupidity is contagious, 2 My brain thought of a lie to say to my parents, or 3 I LOVE her. I guess I'll go with three. Now my life just turned into a load of bull shit. Great!_

"You to seem like the perfect couple. Now… all I need is proof that you guys are a couple and Natsume isn't just paying you." His mom is Smart!

"How about a kiss. I think that would be enough proof for us." His dad says.

"Uhhh…

* * *

**Ok that's it for now! So yeah!**

**Iku:** You put us in the story… o.0

**Near: **So!

**L:** I'm sweet?

**Yeah, but so is Ikuto and Near-nii.**

**Ikuto:** I'm bored can u make yakisoba Yuki?

**Near: **Can I have some toys?

**L:** Can I have a dough cobob?

**Whaaa! You people are going to drive me insane! **

**All: R&R!**


	4. Yuki's Past

**Yo! Meh back! And… I got A's B's And ONE C on my report card!**

**Iku: You did great!**

**L: She got a C but otherwise you did well!**

**Near: I could've done better.**

**T.T**

**Near: But for a normal- well some what normal girl you did great.**

**Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hugs***

**On wit de stowwy! Oh and this one is preaty much one big flash back from mikan and Its preaty much about Yuki! And if you're wondering Yuki is ME so this is my view of my life. The only dif is I'm still with my family. (Though I wish I wasn't. They don't understand me.) And I don't truly have cat ears or tail. They just think I'm some emo devil child.**

**I/L/N: But you're not.**

**Ya I know. Oh and the guy I like is in here. And what he did. I call him Dunivin in here.**

**I don't own SC,GA, or DN!**

"Uhhh…." We both say.

"Fine." Says Natsume. And soon his face was 2 inches, 2 centemeters, on my lips.

"!!!" Natsume bit my lip asking for entrance. Surprisingly I…. let…. Him. O.O

He was searching every crevice of my mouth. Until "Well I guess that settles it. Natsume, Have fun!" His mom says while Natsume was still kissing me. He finally stops and lets his bangs cover his eyes. I wonder why. His parents left right after.

* * *

"So Mikan what is that neko's problem? I mean she seems to hate Ruka, she didn't want to get out of the house, and she seems very protective over her friends." Natsume asks.

"Well…." I spill everything she told me.

**Yuki's flash back. (In Yuki's Pov)**

"Please mom listen! I don't and would never hide my tests!"

"Don't tell me that crap!"

"M-Mom I'm not lying! Why wont you believe me?!" I was trying to stop from crying.

"And you want to be an anime artist?! You suck at it!" My mom yells!

"O-One day you will wish you never had said those things to me." I say tears threatening to pour down my face.

The next day my mom and dad acted as if it never happened and took me to the place I the most. The Alimo. I took this pastry and tried it. I never knew that what I told my mom the day before would actually come.

"Mom I don't feel well."

"Go to the bathroom and through up."

"No I need to go to the hospital I feel weird." Now I was just plain SCARED.

"Fine."

We drove to the hospital and I through up. They were about to let me go when I stopped breathing.

"huh. I-I c-cant breathe!" I press the emergency button next to my bed and the docters and nurses came rushing in.

"Miss please stay with me. Come on hear my voice." Suddenly a sharp pain goes through both my arms. Then everything went numb. The heart meter went really fast then really really slow. My heart was shutting down. I could hear sobs from my mom. Maybe she''l like it if I die. I wouldn't mind either it could take away the pain.

Everything went blurry and I couldn't see. The next thing I saw was a man with blue/black hair. (Actually happened! Not kidding! That's one reason y I love Ikuto so much.) I wake up in the hospital bed and my heart was back on track. They let me go after a few minutes checking to see if I was all right. Turns out I had a severe allergic reacting to nuts, especially peanuts, called anaphylactic shock. **(All this really did happen I did have a near death experience)**

The next day I dint go to school nor did I eat. I was too shocked. I wasn't able to talk or even show any emotion for weeks. The docters said it was due to the shock of almost dieing. I got so used to not crying that I learned to block my feelings completely.

The next year I was talking fine and doing anything a normal middle school girl would do. But it all went haywire just like last year.

"Mom! I don't like him!"

"I saw you talking! Don't lie!"

The truth was that every time I told my mom I liked some one she'd tell everyone she knew and it would eventually get to him. And I did like a guy at the time but its not like im going to tell miss tells a lot.

The next day I told him I liked him by IM.

His response was…WTF…I hate you don't ever talk to me again.

That was the meanest thing he ever said to me. Of course I didn't cry. Crying's useless. It makes you a wimp that's too soft that people walk right over you. **(Dunivin if you're reading this, read this ****very**** carefully. You. Are. An. Asshole. That. Is. To. Stupid. To. Realize. I. was. Telling. The. Fucking. TRUTH! Oh and I wont cry cause a boy like you is not worth my tears, feelings, and time. There are plenty of boys in the world who are just like you and I will ignore them all. And I will find my own TRUE prince charming.) **

I hate him and to tell the truth…I thought of him as my best friend. But whatever. **(Here starts the made up part!) **I wouldn't be staying here any longer anyways. I started packing a bag filled with everything I would need for a while. At night I snuck out and never came back. I had every thing from deserts, toys and salty food to a knife. I started fighting for money and stole one guys gun. Oh and got shot in the process. But just in the leg so its not fatal.

I found thess lil boys on the street maybe a few years older than me and one about my age. "What's wrong?" I asked them. "Cold…hungry… tired.." The older one stated. "Oh here! This might help." I handed them a blanket and melon bread. "Do you have a family?" I ask. The youngest just shakes his head. "Then you can come with me! Come on!" I take them to this rundown apartment. I live there since I don't have to pay. " By the way. What are your guys' names?" I ask. "I'm L. Lawliet. And this is Near."

"Cool! I'm Yuki by the way. So you guys want something to eat?"

"Yes please." The two say. 

"Ok is yakisoba and mochi ok?" I ask the two.

"Hey L-nii! Do you like sweets? You look like that kinda person!" I tell him. Then I look at Near. "Near-nii would you like something to do?" "Do you have die or dominos?" He asks. "Of Course! Here." I hand him dominos and a robot." His eyes immediately lit up when he saw the robot. "Ok yakisoba's done now to the mochi." When everything was done we ate and chatted. I learned that L and Near's families died in a fire. And they learned a lil about me too! The next day we went shopping for food and I bumped into a man. I look up to see sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair. He's the exact man I saw when I was dying! "Oh! S-sorry!" "It's ok. Have I seen you before? That's it! Did you almost die?" He asks. "Yeah why?" "Because I say you in a dream. You were dying from suffocation am I right?" "Yeah!" I say completely astonished. My blue haired angel… : )

And from then on we worked together as one big family until I got adopted. But the moved with me so I'm ok!

**End Yuki's flash back.**

**Sorry that's it I cut the chapter in half!**


	5. Yuki can sing! N&M Soon to come! XD

**Hey! This is part two!**

**I: Why cut it?**

**L: Yeah**

**N: Hm what happened to natsume?**

**1 It was 5-6 pages and I kicked NATSUME out cause he was annoying me.**

**On Whit de stowwy!**

**I/L/N: Yuki does not own DN,GA, or SC**

**The next day at school. Yuki's POV!**

"Hello my Little kittens!" our gay teach says.

"Good morning." Everyone says.

"This week we will have a talent contest. Winner gets to perform at the X-mass dance! This year the boys get to decide who the go with! All you boys have to do is get the girl to say yes. Got it?"

"I will defiantly be the winner for I am the best!" The slut in the class, Luna yells.

"Oh shut up you little whore!" I yell before jumping out the 5 story window.

"Oh my god! She's gonna die! What do we do!? No one can survive a jump like that!" The stupid class freaks. They all watch me land on the Sakura tree right next to the window. "Oh…" Is all the class says.

I am walking through the school campus thinking which boy will ask me to the dance. Then I remembered what that basterd said to me.

'_I hate you. Don't ever talk to me again.'_

Then a song pops into my head and I start to sing

His little whispers

Love me Love me

That's all I ask for.

Love me love me

He battered his tiny fists to feel some thing.

Wondered what its like to touch and feel something

Monster

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here.

Looking through the window… 

That night he caged her.

Bruised and broke her.

He struggled closer.

Then he stole her!

Violet wrists and then her ankles.

Silent Pain

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here.

Looking through the windows.

I will

Hear their voices.

I'm a glass child.

I am Hannah's regrets.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Turn the sheets down.

Murder ears with pillow lace.

There's bath tubs.

Full of glow flies.

Bathe in kerosene.

Their words tattooed in his veins.

Yeah. 

When I finished people were asking why I sang that song and to sing another. So I sang

My Immortal.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone

These wounds wont seem to heal, this pain is jut too real

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds wont seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me, me, me

I finish and another encore and my cell phone rings

When I see your smile

Tears run down me face

I cant replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through me soul

And I know, I'll find

Deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you

"Moshi Moshi?" I ask.

"Hey Yuki Where are you?"

"At the park. Why?"

"Stay There I'll be there in three min!"

"I have to keep singing?!?!"

"wha?"

"People keep asking me to sing! So hurry up!"

"OK?" She hangs up.

"Ok what song to sing now?!" I start singing Gomenasai

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

When I finished Mikan was already here and heard half the song. Everyone was applauding. "You should enter the contest for who would play the music at the X-mas dance!" Mikan Says.

"Na I don't think I should. What if I break someones eardrum or something?" I said trying to not have to try out. "Well judging by the size of the crowd I say you're pretty good." Natsume tells. "Come on you're trying out!" And here starts my 2 weeks of torture.

Sorry that wasn't very good. But that explains a little more about Yuki.

By the way vote or review telling me what your fave couple is. (Besides NatsumeXMikan) Then I might put more of them in!

R&R! Click the coolio button below. You know you want to! XD


	6. A band is formed!

Hey I'm back! And yeah! I'm on a role!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I: That's good. So what are the songs?

L: Yeah

N: Yeah

Boys get Crazy for this girl, Numb, and Move Along!

Girls get Black roses red, Sharada, I'd lie, and Still doll!

Ok On with de storry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Next day with Mikan, Nonoko, And Hotaru. Yuki's pov**

"So we got a band, now what songs should we sing?" Nonoko asks.

"I. Have. No. Idea." Mikan and Hotaru answer.

"How about having different songs, as in solos!" I thought.

"That's a great idea Yuki!" Mikan shouts. "But what songs are we gonna sing?"

"Baka! Look up song that matches your style." I yell while typing up a bunch of songs.

I found 4 songs! "Found some! And there's one that fits Mikan perfectly!" I shout in victory. 'Ooo which one's mine?!" Mikan asks while peering over my shoulder.

"This one" I said while pointing to a song called Sharada/ She's just oblivious.

"Not funny!" "No I'm frickin serious." "It does match you, Baka" "yep" "UH! Fine!"

Mikan's doing Sharada, one down 3 to go. "Oh! Can I have black roses red?" NONOKO asks. "Um s-sure." Hotaru and I said. "Black Roses Red is really sad song, ya know." I tell her. "Are you saying that I can't sing a sad song?!" "Uh no. It's just depressing." o.0

"Hotaru which one do you want?" I ask. "I'd lie." "Sure. And I've got Still Doll! That's my fav song!" I exclaimed. Everyone got there lyrics and practiced. We then learned the notes to each song. "Let's beat that slut!" everyone cheered. We practiced Nonoko's first.

Can I ask you a question please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed...  
As twisted as it seems  
I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
so let in the morning the light and let the darkness fade away

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?  
la na na  
la na na  
la na na oh oh oh oh  
la na la na la na uh oh  
la na oooooooohhhhhh

Drowning in my lonliness  
how long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside...I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
my one last tear has come and gone  
I'm dying to let your love rain down on me...

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?  
'Cause I feel like i've never known love....

'Cause I feel like i've never known love....

'Cause I feel like i've never known love....

'Cause I feel like i've never known love….

'Cause I feel like i've never known love….

'Cause I feel like i've never known love….

la na na  
la na na  
la na na oh oh oh oh  
la na la na la na uh oh  
la na oooooooohhhhhh

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?  
'Cause I feel like i've never known love….

'Cause I feel like i've never known love....

'Cause I feel like i've never known love....

'Cause I feel like i've never known love....

'Cause I feel like i've never known love….

'Cause I feel like i've never known love….

Next was Mikan.*shivers* I don't know how well she sings. Nonoko was amazing though!

Once upon a time there was a girl  
You wouldn't really call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
To her life was one big game

She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head)

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)

She was pretty good! I think we're gonna beat that slut Luna! Next was Hotaru's.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

We are sooooo gonna win! Mine was next!

Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?

Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata kajitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wo  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Mederu outau mo  
Utaenai

Still, you do not answer

**What is happening with Natsume's group. **

"Ok here are the songs we are singing and since I could only find 3 we will be doing duets." I tell my band. "First is Ikuto and and me. Then Ruka and Koko. Last is L & Near. Got it? This is also the line for tryouts." I tell everyone. They just sigh and nod.

"Ok lets get this over with. What song are we doing Natsume?" Ikuto asks. "Crazy for this girl. I thought it would fit since you seem to like-" Ikuto cut me off. "How do you know." Over the past days we've all hung out. "It's obvious you like her." So we start the song.

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

Chorus:  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Chorus

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

Chorus 2x

Pretty good! Next was Ruka's.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Awesome! We're so gonna win!

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Perfect! We're gonna WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**End Natsume's POV Starts Yuki's POV**

The day of the contest came faster than we expected. Of course we were ready though.

"Every one chose who's going to represent your group!" Naru teach said. "Ok I think Nonoko or Yuki should cause I am waayy to scared to go up and their great singers!" Mikan said. "Fine I'll go first." I said. "Wimp." I say while smirking.

"First up is Mikan Sakura's group! Who is representing your group?" JinJin asks.

"I am sir." I said trying to be a kiss up. "Please." He smiles SMILES! The world's coming to an end! I compose myself and we start.

Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?

Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata kajitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wo  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Mederu outau mo  
Utaenai

Still, you do not answer

"Very nice your group will be moving on. Next!" Many others tried but failed. It was down to two mine and Natsume's. "We have made a decision it will be…….

**Ok! That's it for now! Please please please PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think of the chacters! And one question! ****What is your favorite couple? Besides N&M! So please PM or review. Put your answer in there to! ****Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I: No Yuki. Continue.**

**L/N: At least put down the final group.**

**Fine!**

Both! Both groups get to play! Thank you so much for trying out! You guys were great!" Naru said.

"Joy!" Ikuto, Natsume, Near, and I said at the same time. More practice!

**Happy now? Ok so here's a preview of the next chapter.**

**Fine I love her! Is that a problem?!**

**I knew it! Ha you do love her!**

**Yeah! Ya happy now! And you love Mikan!**

**So! You should be worried about Yuki!  
**

***Clang!***

**Oh crap someone heard...**

**Not my problem!**

***Turn***

**Oh CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! Natsume!**

**Oh crap! Why the hell-**

**So there you go there's the preview for the next chapter!  
**


	7. Confessions!

Hey I'm back sooooo……yeah…Near!

N: Yuki does not own SC,GA, or DN

Oh! And please review so I know people are still reading this.

NO recap! Sorry!

Mikan's POV!

"Now my little kittens. Both bands will be performing….TOGETHER! As ONE!" Sensei instructed. "So both bands will practice together, sing together and….." he muttered something I couldn't hear. Then I heard Yuki scream. Not yell nor shout it was pure horror movie _scream._

"We're WHAT?!!?!?!" She yells after her scream.

"Hehe um…Yes?" Naru-sensei said. Then Yuki grabs his collar. "You did not say we have to stay together and LIVE together did you?!" She yells as Ikuto pries her off of Narumi-sensei. Wait…*possessing please wait*…….."What?!?!?!" Nonoko, Hotaru?, and I screamed. "Um…yes…Both bands will have to move into the house we have provided. There are rooms for boys and rooms for girls. So yeah?" "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell. "I refuse to stay in the same house as him!" I yell while pointing at Natsume. "Well those are the rules Mikan. I'm so sorry." Naru-sensei says. Suddenly I feel arms snake around my waist. "You don't want to live with me, Polka?" Natsume purrs in my ear. My face turned like 100 shades of red. "Perv! Let go of me!" I yell as Natsume pretends to pout.

"You're so mean, polka." Ok Natsume never says thing like that. "Weird."

**Natsume's Pov!**

Ikuto told me this might work. But this doesn't seem to work…

**Yuki's POV!**

Ikuto's rubbing off on Natsume to much. Oh well. Good luck Mikan!

**Mikan's Pov!**

"Soooo… let's get movin." I said.

"OK!" we check out the house and it was so pretty! It was next to this lake, it was 2 stories, and was all the way around gorgeous!

**Boy's POV! **

"I'm hungry!"

**Mikan's Pov**

"Fine come on lets make some food." I give them the 'just for us' look.

The girls nod. "Ok we'll be right back!" Nonoko tells the boys.

We make sandwiches and potato salad. When we come back all the boys look at us and ask "Where's your food." We just answer with "Right here." While pointing at the trays.

When we finish we smell smoke. "Oh crap! Where's Ikuto!?" "Why are you so worried about him!?" "Cause he can't cook if his life depended on it!" Yuki runs to the kitchen.

Then we hear spraying and lots of shouts and bangs. "Where are the other guys?" Hotaru asks. "Oh shit." Nonoko?

**Yuki's POV**

"Everyone OUT!" I yell while spraying them with water. I know Ikuto hates water as much as I do, but damn they all ran around like scared chickens. When I went inside before when I smelled the smoke I saw Ikuto's shirt and hair on fire, Koko's pant's, and Natsume was holding a flaming pot. "You're all band from the kitchen!" I yell.

"Yuki! Stop spraying me!" Ikuto yells. "Well it's your fault! You know not to cook!" I scold him. "But I was hungry! And so were the other guys!" He whines. "God! I was going to cook something really good. But for your punishment I won't." "Wait what was it that you were gonna make?" Natsume asks. "Ikuto's favorite. Sashimi with chocolate Taiyaki." I emphasized taiyaki and Ikuto actually started crying. Well that's new. "Shut up Ikuto it's one meal." Near states. "I agree." L says, "Fine I'll make it for dinner." I say just to shut Ikuto up. "Yes! Yuki's making dinner!" Ikuto shouts. "Yuki why is he so happy?" Mikan asks. "Well I'm the cook in the family. The others just burn the house down and the food is probably poisonous." I state in a matter of fact tone. "Ikuto….*smirk*….You're eating that…right?" "Fine…" "Good boy. Eat the food you made."

**Natsume's Pov!**

Poor Ikuto. Damn that looks like crap…SHIT it's moving!

**Mikan's POV!**

Ewww….. IT'S MOVING!

**Ruka's Pov!**

Is that….moving…?

**Hotaru's POV!**

Gross but now I can take pics of a Ikuto eating moving slop! Oh! Ruka's face is PRICELESS! He looks like he's gonna barf!

**Koko's Pov**

Eww…. That's nasty!

**Nonoko's POV!**

That's sad…

**Ikuto's Pov!**

"Bathroom! Crap! Never cooking again!" I yell as I run to the Broom.

**Everyone's POV! (sept Ikuto) **

Now that was funny!

**Natsume's Pov! Everyone's asleep except…**

"Dude that was priceless! Poor Yuki! You seem so trouble some!" I say.

"Dude SHUT UP. It's not funny! And Yuki never said I'm troublesome!" was his come back. "I don't care it's obvious!" I state. "So! And who cares what you think!"

"You so love her." "No!" "Yes you do." "No I don't!"

Yeah

No

Yeah

No

Lia!

NO!

You sooooo love her!

Fine I love her! Is that a problem?!

I knew it! Ha you do love her!

Yeah! Ya happy now! And you love Mikan!

So! You should be worried about Yuki!

*Clang!*

Oh crap someone heard...

Not my problem!

*Turn*

Oh CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! Natsume!

Oh crap! Why the hell did they hear?!

*horror movie scream from you know who!*

*Blush and run from the girls!*

**In Yuki and Mikan's room MY POV!**

"Oh my GOD!" Yuki screams.

"I-I can't believe it…. He LOVES me!" Mikan shouts.

"I know! And Ikuto of all people!" Yuki yells!

Suddenly. "Yuki/Mikan Open the door!" Natsume and Ikuto yell.

"Crap what do we do!?" Mikan whispers.

"Leave it to me." Yuki replies.

"Sorry the door's jammed!"

"Don't screw with me Yuki! I know that trick!" Ikuto yells back.

"She's telling the truth!" Mikan helps.

"Open the door before I nock it down!" Natsume yells obviously furious.

"Can't. Sorry!" Yuki yells back barricading the door.

"Fine. We'll wait. Right Natsume?"

"Right. We got time."

**Natsume's Pov!**

"There bound to come out when they get hungry." Ikuto whispers.

"Oh no! I forgot to make taiyaki! Instead we had fast food!" Yuki yells trying to make us crack. "Noooo!!!!!!!!!!! Yuki! Please make me taiyaki!" Ikuto whines. Well he cracked. But not me. "Oh crap! Natsume's manga's in here! I wanted to read it and left it here! And it's the only one he brought!" Ahh Crap! "Please Mikan/Yuki we won't bother you!" we yell. "Promice?" They reply. "Promice!" "Ok!" They open the door and first comes Yuki being thrown out then Mikan. Mikan gives me my manga as Yuki starts breakfast for Ikuto. Though sashimi and taiyaki isn't really breakfast food…o.0 Then Ikuto whispers something in my ear that will get the girls to talk.

**Yuki's POV!**

While I was making breakfast I felt arms snake around my waist and someone nuzzle my neck. "Ikuto…" I warn him. "Yes _Yuki?_" "can you let go of me?" "Nope!" he pops the p and spins me around. Why does he NOT have a shirt on?! He had one on before! I look behind me to see Mikan in the same position I'm in. *sigh* "Fine no taiyaki for you." I say while grabbing a fresh one. I take a huge bite and so does…Ikuto. I can see Mikan struggling and a bright red blush. "So Yuki/Mikan what is your answer? You obviously heard our conversation before." They purr. 'Mou Ikuto/Natsume I don't know what you mean." We lie.

"Stop lying Yuki." I just cock my head.

*deep breath* "Ok I love you. I always have Yuki/Mikan. Do you love me back?"

"Maaayyybbbeee" We stretch out the word. Ahh Ikuto looks like a lost kitten.

"What do you think it is?! Of course!" we shout.

'Thank god." Natsume says.

"….." "what's wrong Ikuto?" I ask worriedly. "I thought you said no for a minute."

And 3…2…1… they kiss us at the same time. Mine an Ikuto's lips felt like to puzzle pieces. They fit perfectly.

**Mikan's Pov!**

Best kiss ever!

To be continued…..

To lazy to right more….

More M&N to come…..

Review so I know people read this crap!

Press that smexy button bellow!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

*\/*


	8. Mello&Matt come!

Hey I'm, back! I don't own Ga Sc or Dn! I own only the plot!

Plot: Yo!

Omi Geee!! A talking plot! The world's gonna end!

I: Yuki! It's Near's puppet!

NEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

N: Oh you know you love me.

:(

L: I don't think she does anymore.

Got that right! And you ppl get to know meh real author name!

M: Hey Yuki! Sup!

Mello!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *huggles* Why are you here?

M: Can I be in the story? Please *puppy eyes*

Yeah…

M2: Mello! Don't do that to Yuki!

Matt! Sup!

M2: Nothing much. You?

NM! Wow this is long!

**Mikan's POV!**

"Let's go to the mall! The Christmas ball is coming up!" I said.

"Sure!" all the girls yell.

**At the Mall**

"I'm gonna get some thing to drink." I tell them.

"Ok! I'll come with you." Yuki says.

**Bump fall**

"Mikan are you alri- shit."

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." A man with brown hair, red eyes, and wearing a uniform says. "Um Mikan I have to make a call. Brb." Yuki tells me almost frightened.

"Oh Ok!" I wonder what's up. "Miss what is your name?" He asks me. "Oh well it's impolite to ask for some ones name and not say yours." I tell him "Light Yagami."

**Yuki's pov!**

"IKUTO, L, NEAR!!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Yuki! Are you ok?!" Near asks me.

"The last time you screamed like _that _was- Oh God"

"He's back. And after Mikan. Come on! Call Natsume and tell him to get here _fast._"

We reach her and she's about to say her name. "Well my name is Mi- "Don't!" I tackle her to the ground. "Oh shit! I almost had her." I here him whisper. "Well well well Are you Aiko Lawliet?" (don't own last name if someone's named that) "No" I answer calmly. "Then what's your name?" "Yuki Yamagachi. And what's yours?" I ask. "Oh! His is Light Yagami." Mikan said. "Well why don't we go get something to eat. My treat." Yagami says. "Yay!" Mikan shouts as if she won the lottery. People were staring. I txt L behind my back. Hey txting does come in handy!

_Bring I,N,M,M2, and Natsu._

_Yagami's back. He's taking us to din._

_Disguise yourself well enough for him not to know you but for me to recognize you._

_You know what to do._

_Names_

_Hair_

_Clothes_

_ACTIONS! No slouching L! Sorry! T.T_

_Luv_

_A. ^.^_

Send! Ok so far so good. Kira, you're going down!

"So who'd you just contact." Yagami asks.

"Oh my friends. Can they come to?" I ask giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh…um…Who are they?" He has NO experience with the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! They're my best friends! Miki here is my sister!" I try to act as cute as possible. Hey it's hard when you're talking to a serial killer! "S-Sure. W-w-why n-not?" He stutters. "Pft! Oh! Yay! So where are we going?" I ask. "Um…how about the new restaurant that opened up? I hear they make the best food. And they have a huge selection of desserts." Aw shit! L! OK! But I need to go to the restroom is that ok?" "Of course!" He answers. I hug him. "Thanks!" I sneak into his shoulder bag and touch his notebook. Perfect. "Uh…." Was all he could say. I walk into the restroom and look into the mirror only to see Mikan/Miki. "Why do you need to be here?" she asks. "Calling someone." I answer. Then I see Ryuk. I almost screamed but I can't I need to stay calm. "Mikan can you keep Yagami-san company?" I ask. I hate being nice to him. "OK!" "Don't tell him your name! Stranger danger!" "Don't worry! I wont!" She runs out to talk to Yagami.

"Ryuk, Nice to see you again. Haven't killed Light yet I see." I tell the stupid shinigami.

"Nah! Still having to much fun!" "Oh well great. I guess." I walk into a stall and start txting L.

_L,_

_No pigging out on sweets. Sorry!_

_Luv,_

_A_

Send!

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara  
Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai  
Risei wo wasureta machi

L replied!

_A,_

_We're outside w/ K_

_Luv,_

_L_

Ok! Deep breath Aiko!

I walk out to see L with blond hair and red contacts, Mello with Brown hair and blue contacts, Matt with silver hair and green eyes, Ikuto with green hair and brown eyes, and Near with black hair and purple eyes and Natsume had red hair and black eyes. "Hey! Yuki!" Near hugs me and whispers the names of all the boys. L is Drake, Mello is Joseph, Matt is Tanner, Ikuto is Andrew, and Near is Michel, and Natsume was Justin. "So shall we get going?" Yagami asks. "Sure!" Mikan shouts. She glomps onto Natsume. "So is this your boyfriend?" Yagami asks Mikan. "Yep!" "Yeah so back off." Natsume warns.

**At the restaurant!**

"So…Yuki do you have a boy friend?" Yagami asks me. "Yeah it's-" "Me." Near broke me off. Ikuto was so shocked. "Oh. Cause, I think I'm better." He says. "Is that so?" Oh Crap! Near went demonic! "Michel! It's Ok! Don't let 'Im-a-gay'get to you!" I shout.

"What was that?" Yagami asks. "Well Yagami-san, if you spell your name backwards it spells 'Im-a-gay'!" I tell him innocently. "Oh really?" He takes his notebook out. It's called a death note. The name written in it will die. He starts writing Yuki Yamagachi down. Ok time to act like I'm dying. Natsume whispers dies of heart attack to me.

* * *

"Oh Shit!" I yell grabbing my chest. "Yuki!" Ikuto and Near yell. I fall out of my chair, collapsing. "Huh! Uh…" I lean my head to the side. Near grabs me. "Yuki…Yuki! Don't die! You can't die! Yuki!" He screams almost crying. Man he's good at acting. I see Light smiling that crazed evil smile he had on last time. God I want to strangle him. Near picks me up, cradling me in his arms. I can hear kids crying and parents gasping. I would do the same at that age seeing a girl die right in front of you. He caries my to the car, laying me down gently. Mikan was crying thinking I was dead since I didn't tell her.

**Near's POV!**

Maybe that's her real name. But then how'd she almost die last time? The shinigami eyes! That must be the secret! He must have made the deal with Ryuk!

**Mikan's Pov!**

Waaa!!!!!!! Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ikuto's POV!**

What the hell!?!?!??!?!?!?

I can not believe this… he is so dead.

**Light's POV!**

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got rid of her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!

**Yuki's Pov!**

Wow. Ikuto's driving full speed. I wait 30 sec till I sit up.

"Wow that was fun!" I shout. BAM! "Aiko! What the fuck! You are in sooooo much trouble!" L shouts at me. I then notice Mello with a bunch of pens. "Oh crap…Ouch! Ow! Fuck! What the hell! Stop owwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell as Mello and Matt are throwing pens. Mikan glomps me. "Yuki! Thank god you're alive!" Natsume was glaring and Near? *shudder* Oh crap. "Aiko." I jump out the car that's moving at 75 mph. I start running for my life. Never get Near angry. It's not fun. I look back to see Ikuto making an illegal u-turn. Near jumps out and starts chasing me. "I'm sorry! L-nii save me! Make him stop!" I yell. "Sorry! That's what you get! Can't stop Near!" He yells back mocking me. "Waaa!! Near I'm sorry for worrying you! Please don't kill me!" I scream. Suddenly I'm on the floor. "Mou! Near don't kill me! I'll do anything!" I shout. I will literally do anything. Last time I got Near mad he made me run 7 laps around Wammy House, I was 5 for God sakes! Mello laughed for ever. "Ok. Kiss me."

**K! Press that smexy button NOW! Please I'm begging you!**

* * *

* * *

**--------------**

**---------**

**------**

**---  
\/**


	9. New Contest!

Ok! This is urgent! I need 3 guys who know the death note characters well enough to cosplay as Mello, Matt, and Beyond Birthday! I'm playing a prank on my friend so…yeah. Think about it as a contest! Yeah a contest! Winners get to spend a day in LA with me and my friends! Here are the rules:

**1. I will be picking 6 guys so guys only! **

**2. You must have a believable outfit. Ex). Mello's scar, Matt's goggles.  
**

**3. You must know death note!**

**4. You have to be able to act! So she doesn't know its fake!**

**5. Do NOT do anything that will hurt u. ex). Mello's scar, don't burn yourself to get the scar!**

**6. If you win PM me when I post the winners.**

**7. You must live near or in Los Angeles, California.**

**8. I'll post the winners 2morrow, Thursday, the 7, 2010**

**9. You have to be about 15 yrs MAX! I'm only 12!**

**Have fun! Hope to see u!**

Ok so those r the rules! So please enter! Please!!!!!!!!! And to all my readers that can't enter more contest will be held in the near future! So enter! Please fill out this form!

**User name:**

**Please confirm u r 15 or younger:**

**Please confirm u live near or in LA CA:**

**Do you have full costume?**

**Do you want new friends?**

**Are u straight? My friend…don't ask…**

**OK! Thanks for entering!**

Ok so that's it! I'll update soon! Bai Bai!

Aiko Lawliet :3


End file.
